


Summer III

by HansonPhreek



Series: Years [24]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: DH compliant, Gen, Next Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-06
Updated: 2010-01-06
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7581175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The annual Potter/Weasley vacation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer III

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings/Spoilers:** DH compliant   
> **Author’s Notes:** It's that time again and now they're off to Brazil!  
>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story.

This year the Potter/Weasley clan was headed to Brazil for their annual summer vacation. Tagging along once again was Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, who was thrilled to be returning to the Spanish-speaking country after many years. His father had taken him there years ago on a business trip and the blonde had thoroughly enjoyed the experience.

Albus Severus Potter was starting to get a little annoyed with his best friends. They couldn’t stop talking about how great the trip would be. All Albus wanted was to be at home, where he could spend time with his girlfriend, Waverly. 

“Stop pouting Al,” Scorpius told the brunette, secretly thrilled that Albus wasn’t able to spend everyday with Waverly. “We’ll only be gone for two weeks.”

Albus pouted harder, “Two weeks… that’s two weeks longer than I want to be gone.”

Scorpius put his arm around his friend’s shoulder and sighed, “You’ll ruin the trip for everyone with that attitude.”

“Good. If I’m miserable, everyone should be,” Albus told him grinning evilly.

“You don’t mean that. Not really,” Scorpius said.

“Your right,” the brunette frowned.

Scorpius pulled Albus closer and the brunette laid his head on the blonde’s shoulder “Just try to enjoy yourself. Ok?”

Albus sighed, “Fine. But no guarantees.”


End file.
